deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Terraria Guy vs Tadano Hitonari
Terraria Guy vs Tadano Hitonari Is a What if? Death battle by Thetrueheist. It feature Terraria Guy from the video game Terraria, and Tadano Hitonari from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey. Description Its time to don some armor, as these two have their powered suits ready for some heated action! Will the Demonica trump Terraria Guy's armors? Prelude Wiz: While there are many that are able to defeat all sorts of eldritch abominations with supernatural powers, not all have this privilege Boomstick: So what do they have instead? Well, at least for these two it's some sick armor. Wiz: Terraria Guy, defender of Terraria Boomstick: And the hero of the Schwarzwelt: Tadano Hitonari. Wiz: Previously TG was featured via a scaled down version. This time, it's all or nothing. Boomstick: That's right were breaking all limits here. Endgame gear, weapons and summons, check Expert mode gear, Check, and new game + gear, check. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and It's our job to find out their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Terraria Guy Wiz: We've already covered Terraria Guy's origins, or rather lack of, but well quickly summarize. Boomstick: TG is a random guy (or girl) who decided to take his guide friend and purge the corruption in the once peaceful land of Terraria. Then they went to kill other eldritch abominations and create a thriving town within the lands. Wiz: In order to do so, TG had to keep creating stronger weapons, armor, and accessories. And by the endgame, they've gone from slaying a wall, to slaying Cthulhu's brother, the Moon Lord. Boomstick: But surely he wouldn't be able to do that with the puny weapons from pre hardmode now would he? TG now has not one but 4 different armors, one for each way of combat. The Solar armor which boosts his melee speed, damage and critical chance as well as generate a flaming shield that can be used to ram opponents. Wiz: with that armor comes powerful melee, including the solar eruption, a whip sword that boasts temperatures equal to the sun, the Star wrath that can rain stars on the opponent, the throwable Daybreak that causes damage over time and even a yoyo that summons homing projectiles that is called the Terrarian. Boomstick: His strongest melee weapon however, is the Nyan cat sword, AKA the Meowmare, able to send out kitten like projectiles and able to murder someone up close. Wiz: Moving on from that we have the Vortex armor for ranged weapons. This armor not only boosts his ranged weapons but also allows him to become invisible at the cost of mobility. Boomstick: The vortex armor empowers weapons like the phantasm a bow that not only shoots 2 arrows at the speed of sound, but also fires more arrows per each hit! Now that's a bow right there. Wiz: His Vortex beater not only bullets but also rockets, and he can also use his Space Dolphin Machine Gun if he just wants pure firepower. Boomstick: There's also a fireworks rocket, the celebration, just for more boom. Wiz: his bow and guns use both Cloraphyte and Lumanite ammunition, for bows this means ricocheting arrows off wall and summoning lasers, and homing and piercing bullets. ' Boomstick: But wait there's more! Much more!' Wiz: that's right there's also his nebula armor for his magic, which can heal him, inflict more damage, or decrease the amount of mana used for his spells. Boomstick: for magic weapon, he's got the nebula blaze, which draws power from Orion's Belt and sends it out in one powerful blast. Wiz: the Nebula arcanum sends out a homing orb of magic energy that explodes on impact, causing splash damage, and his lunar flare can send down rapid firing flares down on his opponent regardless of any blockades in the sky. Boomstick: and then there's his own personal Kamehameha within the the last prism, which if you just heard what I said should be pretty self explanatory. Wiz: Finally there's the Stardust Armor, which is for summoning mass numbers of creatures, and even grants him the stardust guardian, Which can push enemies away from the owner Boomstick: it's basically a JoJo ripoff. But that doesn't matter to much when you have staves that can summon a dragon, a portal that shoots lasers, a crystal that kills using Rainbow lights and a cell that also kills. Wiz: He's still got most of his potions, which including healing, water walking and fire rings to keep it short, but his accessories and tools have also taken a big change. Boomstick: he now can carry 6 accessories instead of the original five! Including wings that correspond with each armor that he wears. Wiz: his obsidian shield has been boosted into the Ankh Shield, which not only has the same defense against burning and knockback, but also shields against all sorts of status aliments. Boomstick: The brain of confusion inflicts confusion on those who strike within melee range of a target, and the gravity globe allows for the reversal of gravity. Wiz: The Celestial Shell allows for the transformation of a werewolf at night or a merfolk while in water, as well as increasing stats, and finally there's the mana flower, which not only reduces magic consumption, but also instantaneously uses a magic potion when he runs out of mana without the draw backs of potion sickness. Boomstick: He's also, got his cell phone still, and an endless musket pouch and quiver, but since they can be used without the need to equip them to an accessory, they can still be used despite TG already having all of his slots used. Wiz: Needless to say, he's defeated more eldritch abominations at this point, including Plantera, The Golem, The Lunatic Cultist, the Celestial Pillars, and The Moon Lord. Boomstick: but even with all those stuff, he's still lacking defensively, being more active in killing opponents before they reach him. Wiz: Which usually does happen, making him one of the most powerful fighters to date. TG finishes off the moon lord. Tadano Hitonari Wiz: in the distant future Earth was plagued with all sorts of problems Boomstick: War, rape, looting, and pollution, pretty much sums up most of the problems. Wiz: It only got worse with the introduction of a one of a kind phenomena named the Schwarzwelt, a world of alternate dimensions born of humanity's abuse of nature. Boomstick: What did they do to investigate such a world? They grouped up an elite set of soldiers and scientists onto 4 ships in order to investigate it. Wiz: One of those ships, The Red Sprite, contained elite soldier Tadano Hitonari. Boomstick: Depending on what copy of the game you bought, he can be either Japanese or American, but that doesn't really matter much. What does matter is his alignment, which dictates what weapons and armor he can equip. For this fight, Tadano will be a neutral. Wiz: Contrary to most SMT protagonists like Aleph and The Demi-Fiend, he is a completely normal, albeit, highly trained and deadly human. He's got no powers, no superhuman physicality, nothing. Boomstick: Wait, so how is he able to survive all the perils of the Schwarzwelt? Wiz: It's rather simple, he has a special armor called a DEMONICA, short for Demountable Next Integrated Capability Armor. When in combat the armor improves the wearer's capabilities over time, allowing for a normal human like Batman to be able to match a god like Madoka Kaname. Boomstick: Whoa! Wiz: The suit also has several other functions, including unlocking and detecting doors, searching for Forma, basically special materials from the Schwarzwelt, detecting invisible enemies, mapping dark areas, and detecting hidden areas. Boomstick: Man, forget krpytonite all Batman needs is one of these things to fight Superman! Wiz: It probably be more fitted for Lex Luthor, as it can only reach its peak capabilities by killing opponents. Boomstick: It's still awesome though. Where I can get one? Wiz: not at your neighborhood body shop at least, Since it also comes in with the one piece of software crucial for many SMT protagonists: The Demon Summoning Program. Boomstick: This is the stuff that allows people like Tadano to talk, see, and communicate with various demons and with that, angels and gods. Wiz: He can hold of to 12 Demons within the software, and can have 3 demons deployed at a time, And each demon also corresponds to a certain alignment, Law, Neutral, or Chaos. Boomstick: While In most cases he wouldn't be able to get certain demons, we're lifting those restrictions for this death battle. He'll get 4 of the strongest for each, ''' Wiz: For Neutral demons he's got Vishnu, a God from the Hindu Pantheon that helps make up the Trimurti or Hindu triad. He packs Salavtion, a heal and cure all spell, And two powerful attacks in the form of the almighty attack Megidoloan, and the gun attack Riot Gun. It's also reflects any physical and gun/piercing attacks, and is immune to light and dark attacks. '''Boomstick: Then we have Mot the Semitic God of death, packing the powerful wind spell MaGarudyne, and also packs the same Megidoloan skill as well as the ability to drain any wind attacks. It's also resistant to fire and immune to darkness, but weak against electricity. Wiz: Then we have the Mother Harlot, known as Babylon the great, Mother of Prostitutes and Abominations of the earth. Boomstick: Are you sure she's the mother of prostitutes? She doesn't look hot at all. Wiz: Probably a reason not to mess with her. She packs the unique spell Babylon Goblet, an almighty attack that has the chance to charm opponents, she also packs the lighting spell Maziodyne, and the darkness spell Mamudoon, which has a chance to cause instant death. She herself is immune to physical, (but not gun/piercing) Light and dark attacks, strong against electricity but weak against wind. Boomstick: Finally the strongest of his Neutral demons, Masakado, a legendary samurai from Japan. He packs the Occult Flash, a physical attack with the chance to instantly kill the target. He also packs the fleeting rain attack, doing gun damage to random foes. He also has enduring soul, which allows him to revive once per battle with full HP! Now that's something. He's resistant to all attacks except gun and immune to light and dark attacks. Wiz: that's just the Neutral Demons, now we're heading into the Law ones. Boomstick: At his command from the Law alignment is the very voice of God himself, Metatron! He also packs Megidoloan, but now has the light instakill spell Judgement Light, and Tarukaja, an attack boosting skill. He's immune to gun and light attacks and strong against everything but physical and darkness Wiz: Then there's Seth, the Egyptian God of deserts, storms, and evil. He has breath that can turn people to stone, the physical attack Madness nails, and a war cry that can reduce attack drastically. He's weak to ice but immune to wind, electricity, and darkness. Boomstick: The highest of the order of Angels, The seraph packs the powerful almighty spell Great Logos, the healing spell Salvation, and Holy Wrath, doing damage to anyone not aligned with Law. The Seraph is resistant to Physical and Gun attacks as well as darkness attacks, completely immune to light attacks, absorbs fire attacks for HP, and is weak to ice. Wiz: Wrapping up law is the gnostic god who created the material world, the Demiurge. He packs the almighty attack Antichthon, which packs the damage of great logos, and reduces all of the stats of the opponents, and the assist skill Luster Candy, which boosts all ally stats. He also is resistant to the elements, and immune to Light and Darkness. Boomstick: Now that's some good candy. He also is resistant to the elements, and immune to Light and Darkness. Wiz: But we still have the Chaos Demons before we're finished. And starting them off is one of the holy dragons of Chinese lore, Huang Long. He also packs Megidoloan, but also packs Mahamon, a light based instant kill. He is also immune to light and dark attacks and is resistant against the elements, physical and gun attacks. Boomstick: the Arabian mother goddess Alilat also packs the almighty Megidoloan, and diarahan, which heals someone to full HP, and she can concentrate to boost her magical attacks. She also resists physical attacks and is immune to Gun, Light, and darkness attacks Wiz: Susano-o, a Japanese God born from Izanagi, pack the most powerful wind spell in the game, Killing wind, and also has the powerful physical attack Hades blast, and the almighty attack Sea of Chaos, which does damage to all of those who aren't chaos aligned. Boomstick: finally we have Shiva, another member of the Hindu Triad, in which he is the destroyer. He packs the skills Antichthon, and Euduring Soul. He also absorbs any physical, fire, and electrical attacks, and is immune to light and dark attacks. Wiz: With all that stated, it's pretty clear Tadano's demons are nothing to sneeze at, and neither is he. Boomstick: he packs the Meteor dragoon, a powerful Single shot firearm, that can fire almighty and wind shells that can put a hole through someone like it was no issue. Wiz: His sword the Divine sword is a powerful weapon that only can be equipped by someone with a balanced mind, his dragon vest is a fire and electricity immune armor worn with his Demonica, and the dragon ring will revive him once per battle. Boomstick: Talk about crazy prepared... Wiz: but his most important and most useful assets are his sub apps, and the demon co-op. Contrary once more to other SMT protagonists who will get off extra attacks when attacking a weakness, attacking with an element that a foe is weak to will instead cause Demons of the same alignment to inflict addition damage to the opponent. Boomstick: His sub apps allow him to tell him which elements the opponent resists, reflects, or absorbs, and restore HP/MP every once in a while. Nothing too special, unlike his feats. Wiz: he was able to lead the investigation team home after things went from bad to worse, and then even worse, defeated the 4 demon lords, and then their true forms helped cure a hate plague, defeated the 4 demon mothers, defeated a mercenary group known as Jack's Squad, and even defeated the respective law and chaos heroes, who were his former comrades like other law and chaos heroes. Boomstick: He's also a Megaten protagonist, which means he has survived all of the wonderful things that the sadistic minds at Atlus had in mind for him, and didn't snap. Wiz: However, as we've stated before, he is only a normal human, with all of his supernatural abilities coming from his Demonica. He's also been messed over by time manipulation and illusions. Boomstick: That doesn't stop him from being one of the strongest space marines within the world though, so you'd probably won't want to mess with this guy. "You, on the other hand, never seemed fazed by anything. You're a model crewman... no really, I mean it." Zelenin talking to Tadano Death Battle! Conclusion Trivia Who will you root for? Terraria Guy Tadano Hitonari Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Thetrueheist Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year